


Relaxation: Mejibray Oneshot (TsuzukuXKoichi and Hints of MetoXMiA)

by darknesscalls20



Category: Anal - Fandom, Jrock, MEJIBRAY, Yaoi - Fandom, oral sex - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknesscalls20/pseuds/darknesscalls20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuku was just coming into work that day...when something unexpectedly happens. A Massage that leads to something a little more...relaxing. Yaoi Lemony goodness, Fluff and Slight Silly Humor in the fic. My first fic in years...Please Enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation: Mejibray Oneshot (TsuzukuXKoichi and Hints of MetoXMiA)

It was just another day, another 12 hours of practicing for the band known as Mejibray. At least that was what Tsuzuku had thought until he came in that morning to set up for practice. What he wasn't expecting was to see his Bassist sitting there waiting for him, smoking a cigarette, and a strange little smirk on the pinkette's face when he spotted the Singer.

"Konnichiwa Tsuzuku-sama..." purred out Koichi, why the pinkette was so energetic in the morning was Tsuzuku's guess. 

Tsuzuku muttered under his breath his own greeting to the pinkette, still tired despite having a restful sleep the night before, he seemed to be always tired though sleep or no sleep. 

Koichi giggled and finished his cigarette and placed it in the ashtray that was beside him as he tuned his bass guitar. 

"Daijoubu desu ka?" asked the pinkette. 

Tsuzuku blinked and sighed. "Eh got plagued with nightmares last night..." Which wasn't a complete lie, although most of his dreams had been quite erotic the last few weeks. 

Rubbing the back of his neck a little, he pulled out a cigarette from his pack and lit the fucker, taking a long drag as he pulled out his microphone gear and started taking it out. 

Koichi frowned and noticed Tsuzuku was rubbing his neck, getting to his feet, he walked over and reached out and started rubbing his shoulders carefully.

"The hell are you..." shouted Tsuzuku, surprised by the warm hands on his shoulders. 

"Just relax...your all tense right now..." hushed the Pinkette. Attempting to work the soreness in Tsuzuku's neck.

Tsuzuku sighed and closed his eyes, he was actually enjoying the massage, had no idea Koichi was so talented in not just playing bass guitar but other things such as this, as well as being probably the most cutest member of their band, next to Meto-kun. 

A small groan as Koichi hit a very sore spot in his shoulders, escaped the Vocalist's pretty lips briefly. Eyes fluttering shut as he leaned over the table that he had placed his things ontop of. 

"Fuck..." He muttered, "Feels so good...nnnn..." 

Koichi smiled a little and continued to work at the tired and sore muscles a little longer until he felt them soften up finally. 

"There all finished Tsuzuku..." He whispered into the vocalist's ear. 

The vocalist had almost fallen asleep when he heard the whisper in his ear, a slight shiver ran down his spine, a soft whine escaped the vocalist's lips. 

"Damn it...It was feeling good...why did you stop..." The brunette pouted up at Koichi.

Koichi giggled softly and eyed the dark haired with a seductive-mischievous look on his face. 

"Oh? I didn't know you were so into the massage...Tsuzuku-sama..." He teased gently.

The vocalist growled and reached over and grabbed Koichi's hand, shoving it down to his crotch.

"This is what your doing to me...your the fucking reason I can't sleep at night as of late...keep fucking having dreams of bending you over and fucking your brains out..your such a fucking cock tease..." Hissed the vocalist. 

Koichi was surprised and shocked at the sudden confession from Tsuzuku, his pale cheeks reddening a little. His fingers wiggled slightly and lightly caressed Tsuzuku's crotch, earning him a soft gasp from the singer. 

"Oh my...Gomen nasai Tsu-sama...I had no idea...maybe I can make it up to you?" 

"How the fuck are you going to make it up to me...." growled the Vocalist but froze the moment he saw Koichi get down to his knees and start to remove Tsuzuku's pants carefully. A slight blush began to creep onto the brunette's cheeks as he couldn't keep his eyes off what the pinkette was up to.

Koichi struggled to unbutton Tsu's pants but managed to get them finally undone, pushing the fabric down to Tsuzuku's ankles, he then pushed the man's boxers down as quickly as he could, a slight blush of his own, eyes looking up timidly for a moment at the vocalist.

He could see Tsuzuku was also blushing slightly, his eyes watching the pinkette carefully. Taking a deep breath, Koichi reached out with a hand and took Tsuzuku's cock into his hand, gently stroking it. 

A loud groan of pleasure escaped Tsuzuku's lips as he felt Koichi stroke him, thrusting his hips lightly against the hand that was holding him. Encouraging Koichi to continue with his ministrations. 

The pinkette giggled softly and leaned forward to run his tongue along the slit of Tsuzuku's cock in a teasing fashion at first, closing his eyes he then took the head of the vocalist's penis into his mouth, earning him a loud moan, and Tsuzuku basically tossing his head back in pleasure as he moaned. 

Tsuzuku reached down and grabbed Koichi's pink haired head, pushing himself more into that hot mouth that was wrapped around his cock. 

"Nnn fuck...Koichi..." he groaned out. 

Koichi giggled and kept his eyes on Tsuzuku's face, watching how pretty and beautiful Tsuzuku looked when he was being pleasured, he would keep this locked away in his memories for whenever he was lonely at night. 

The pinkette carefully hollowed his cheeks and took Tsuzuku further into his mouth, running the hard flesh along his tongue piercing. An almost scream escaped from the vocalist's lips when the pinkette did this. 

"Fuck! Oh my god...Koichi...." hissed the vocalist. 

Koichi giggled a little more, and was about to continue when he felt Tsuzuku grab his hair tightly and pulled him away. Arms wrapping around his petite frame as he was lifted up and placed on his back on the table. 

A harsh whisper was heard in the bassist's ear. 

"Im going to fuck you so hard you little hentai bitch...don't complain later when your ass is sore..." 

The threat only made Koichi shiver in anticipation for what Tsuzuku had planned for the pinkette. Shifting himself a little, he began removing his leggings he had worn to work today and the small skirt. Kicking them in some random direction, he pulled Tsuzuku towards him while leaning over to plant a kiss on Tsuzuku's lips. 

The vocalist kissed back and was quick to dominant the kiss, hands caressing down the pink bassist's thin body, pushing up his shirt before breaking the kiss and leaning down to bite and suck on one of Koichi's nipples. 

Koichi moaned at the bite, arching upwards slightly. "Nnn...Tsuzuku-sama hurry up...the others are going to be here soon..." He panted out. Feeling the vocalist's lips move downwards to his stomach. Delicate fingers moving down to tangle in Tsuzuku's dark hair. 

Tsuzuku pulled up and eyed Koichi for a moment, nodding briefly at him before quickly prepping Koichi with his fingers that he placed into his mouth, earning more beautiful moans from the pink bass player's mouth. Pulling his new lover up to a sitting position, he grabbed for Koichi's hips before pushing himself slowly into Koichi's tight heat. 

Loud moans escaped both members of Mejibray's mouths. Koichi quickly clung to Tsuzuku, nails digging into his shoulders at the inital pain from Tsuzuku's thrust. The vocalist kept his eyes on Koichi's face, checking to make sure the taller wasn't in any sort of pain and giving him a moment to adjust to Tsuzuku's size. 

Koichi opened his eyes the moment the pain subsided after a few minutes, his breath catching in his throat as he wiggled his hips, giving Tsuzuku permission to continue with their love making finally. Getting the hint quickly, the vocalist began a slow, deliberate rough pace into the pinkette's tight heat, burying his face into Koichi's pale neck, panting and groaning, teeth sinking into his lover's neck.

Koichi cried out as he was bitten by the vocalist, forgetting how aggressive and violent his lover would sometimes get when they did this. And no...this wasn't the first time they had fucked either, sometimes he was unable to walk for a week after a love making session with Tsuzuku. He had known that lately they had been stressed out with the new album coming out soon in August, plus the touring they had just gotten back from a few days ago. So what they were doing now, had all been planned out carefully. 

Moving a hand to his forgotten hardened cock, Koichi started to stroke himself in between their fast moving bodies as Tsuzuku quickened the pace, feeling lost and desperate in the feel of Koichi's body. 

Tsuzuku groaned, reaching a hand to help Koichi stroke himself in between thrusts, sucking a dark mark into the pale neck in front of him, his other hand tightening onto Koichi's hip, leaving a nasty looking bruise there, as he felt his release build up in him tightly in his stomach, knowing he wasn't going to last very long, he then harshly whispered into Koichi's neck, breathlessly.

"Scream my name Koi-chan..." 

Koichi whimpered and moaned as he felt Tsuzuku's hand grip his cock, panting and burying his face into Tsuzuku's shoulder, moaning Tsuzuku's name over and over at the intense pleasure that he was being given and felt his own release suprisingly shoot up quickly. He then tossed his pink haired head back and screamed, releasing his hot seed all over their hands and partially onto their stomachs.

"AH TSUZUKU-SAMA!" 

Tsuzuku moaned loudly as he felt Koichi tighten around his shaft, milking him for what he was worth as he finally released into Koichi's heat. His eyes dropping closed as his breath came in ragged sounds, heart beating heavily in his chest as he pushed Koichi down onto his back, laying his head on Koichi's chest tiredly. 

"Aishiteru...Koichi..." murmured the vocalist softly, kissing the place where Koichi's heart was still thumping hard against his ribcage as they came down from their high. "Arigatou...I needed this so badly..."

Koichi smiled and nuzzled into Tsuzuku's hair a little, sighing contentedly. "Aishiteru Tsu-koi...your welcome..." Pulling his beloved singer up for a kiss, he placed his lips against Tsuzuku's tired ones gently.

~~~~~~~~

"I told you so many times we can't fool around in the morning! Tsuzuku's going to have our asses for being late!" shouted a certain tall Blonde guitarist as Meto and Mia walked up the hallways. 

"We are already 30 minutes late...oh my god he's going to kill me for being late I can just see it now..." 

Meto looked up cutely at Mia as they walked, giving him the saddest puppy eyed look he could mustered. They had been dating for a few months now, and Meto had wanted this morning to have morning sex before they came to work, seeing Meto had had a very naughty dream of him and his boyfriend. 

Meto made hand motions at him as they came to a stop in front of the studio where Mejibray practiced and was about to open the door when the drummer and guitarist heard a scream coming from the room. 

"AH TSUZUKU-SAMA?!?!" 

Meto's eyes widened in surprise when heard the voice coming from their bassist. What in the world could Tsuzuku be doing to Koichi in there? He then placed his ear to the door and blushed immediately when he heard hard breathing and moaning in there. 

A mischievous grin appeared on the usually silent drummer's face when he saw the scandalized and shocked look on Mia's pretty face. He then pushed Mia down the hallway. 

Mia blinked and eyed Meto for a moment, suddenly wishing they had had sex this morning after all, due to the fact of the loud moan he had heard come from Koichi's lips, his mind having gone to the gutter almost immediately.

"Meto-chan I changed my mind...you can fuck me right now..." 

Meto silently laughed and nodded his head, quickly finding an empty studio and pushing themselves both in there, shutting the door behind them. Meto decided to give his two bandmates a little time to themselves, he had known Koichi had planned something for their stressed out singer, even been given the downlow to keep away from the studio that morning for a little while. Had also known Koichi and Tsuzuku had been lovers since the beginning of Mejibray's conception. 

Meto smirked as he turned around and walked over to his blonde lover, glad that Koichi had managed to finally get Tsuzuku to relax for even a few minutes, as he pulled Mia down to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. 

~OWARI!!!!!~


End file.
